grand_theft_auto_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto 5:The Vigilante Pack
This is a story expansion for GTA 5. It adds story missions, a new character, a new motorcycle and new weapons. Character Lee Walker is the new playable character. He is a vigilante and often kills people that the other protagonists chase. He uses a custom sniper rifle, shotgun and throwing knives. When he actually meets Franklin, he decides that being a criminal pays better. It is at this point that he is added to the character wheel. Mission List * First Blood * The Hunter * The Assassination of Lester * The Failure * A New Ally * The Assassin * A Sudden Betrayal * The Third Way (Altered) Plot First Blood:A masked man breaks into Lee's home while he is away and kills his girlfriend. He returns home and swears revenge, ruthlessly hunting the man until there is nowhere left to go. Lee kills the man and finds that he enjoys the rush he gets from fighting criminals. The Hunter:Lee is shown observing footage of the Union Depository Heist and finds one of the criminals that helped with the heist(depends on who was chosen) and attacks them. While the fight happens, Merryweather and FIB agents swarm the house with orders to kill Lee. The Assassination of Lester: When Franklin, Trevor and Michael are in Lester's house, they are planning a heist. Michael leaves for a second and Lee is shown for the first time, aiming at Lester with a sniper rifle. Michael punches him and the shot misses Lester. Michael and Lee fight and Lee knocks Michael away and attempts to shoot him. Trevor kicks him and he falls. As they take out guns, Lee drops a smoke bomb and runs away. The Failure: Lee tries to escape but Franklin finds a throwing knife and attempts to kill Lee with it. He fails and the hilt hits Lee's head, knocking him out. Franklin drags Lee to his basement and interrogates him. Lee tells him that he is a vigilante and that he went after Lester because he is a criminal mastermind. Franklin offers him a chance at survival, to help him, Michael and Trevor with the heist they were planning. A New Ally: Lee agrees and he walks in to the bank the day before and covertly disables the security cameras. The next day he sets up his sniper on the rooftop of the bank and kills all of the police before they enter the building. Then he climbs down and helps Michael load the money into his armored car. When more police arrive he calls for everyone to get in his car and he drives them to the safe house. He gets a quarter of the money. The Assassin: Franklin goes out walking with Lamar and is shot just as Lee walks up. Lee tells Lamar to get him to a hospital as he chases the shooter. The shooter takes shots at Lee but misses and then breaks cover to run.This is where Lee's ability is first used when he slows down time to aim a throwing knife at the shooter's leg. He hits the man and drags him to his home and asks him why. The man reveals that he was sent by Stretch to kill Franklin. A Sudden Betrayal: (Final Mission if you choose to kill Lee) Lester asks Franklin to kill Lee and he calls Lee. Lee arrives and Franklin tries to shoot him in the stomach. He misses and Lee takes out a throwing knife. When Franklin knocks the knife out of Lee's hand, they fight hand to hand and Lee wins, Lee is about to snap Franklin's neck when Trevor walks up to Lee with a crowbar and beats him to death. Franklin thanks him. The Third Way: Lee hunts down Stretch and the Ballas try to protect him. Michael arrives to kill Stretch and Lee keeps the gang members away from him. After Michael kills Stretch, Lee drives to meet Franklin and then he helps to kill Steve Haines. He is killed by an FIB member and at the end Franklin, Michael and Trevor attend his funeral. He is referenced a few times in free roam after he dies. The New Car Lee's armored Mundaneo is the new car. It is black and is slightly slow, but is harder to destroy than other cars. After he dies, the car can be found in front of his house. When the house is approached, a man in a black suit hands the player a note that says "Here you go. Try not to destroy it." Then the man hands the player the keys and says that Lee wanted him to have the car. New Weapons Lee carries a custom sawed off shotgun that can kill ten people in one shot thanks to the spread, a custom sniper rifle that has the best accuracy in the game, and throwing knives.